


TanaHina Shorts

by chromochaotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: Two dorks talk about kissing. <br/>Part 2: Tanaka has a "senpai" kink. <br/>Part 3: Tanaka really, <em>really</em> has a "senpai" kink. <br/>Part 4: A quick reincarnation fic, inspired by Tanaka's first line in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Breath After a Long Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Spreading some TanaHina love! Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's rated E for everyone. ;)

Finally, their lips parted with a soft release of breath, like a rich chord strummed into the afternoon sun. Tanaka slid his fingers gently out of Hinata’s hair. Moving his callused hands to cup Hinata’s cheeks instead, Tanaka rested their heads together and stared into bright, clear eyes. 

"… Hi," he eventually breathed between his panting, a grin spread on his face.  _  
_

Hinata huffed out a laugh. “Hi yourself.” He was already leaning back in, nuzzling their noses along each other.

"You know," Tanaka said, his tone warm with humor, "you’ve gotten pretty good at this." Tanaka rocked back a little, using his height to keep his mouth just out of reach.

A sweet smile graced Hinata’s freshly worked lips. “Well,” he lilted, “I’ve got a pretty good senpai to teach me.”

Tanaka’s laughter fell forward with his lips. “That you do!”


	2. Call Me... Version I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-rated chapter!

Hinata drew in a shuddering, chest-expanding breath—” _Ryuu, Ryuu… Please…_ ” 

“‘Please,’ what, Shouyou?” Tanaka purred the words into Hinata’s ear, tightening his hold around the other. As they were, with Hinata laying naked on his stomach in bed, Tanaka draped on his back and circling his arms under and around Hinata’s shoulders—Tanaka had his flushed, squirming underclassman completely pinned down. 

"Ryuu, I…  _ah!_ " Hinata gasped, as the soft warmth of Tanaka’s mouth made its way slowly, wetly down the side of his neck. "Do more! G-give me more! Please!"

Tanaka smiled into the hot skin of Hinata’s shoulder. “This isn’t enough?” he asked. Then, as if to demonstrate what exactly “enough” was, Tanaka swiveled his hips and ground his dick  _hard_  against the cleft of Hinata’s ass.  _Fuck,_ that felt good. 

Hinata keened, hands scrabbling at the sheets around him. It was useless, though; he gasped as Tanaka flexed his arms smugly, thick biceps forcing Hinata’s shoulders up further.  _  
_

The wing spiker’s voice canted playfully, but was still pitched unmistakably low with desire. “Come on, Shou- _cha-n_. You know what I want…” Then Tanaka pressed his teeth lightly but sharply enough into Hinata’s shoulder, getting the other to glance back desperately with his glazed and burning face. 

Tanaka smirked. “ _Call me ‘Senpai_. _’_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say [hi!](http://chromotps.tumblr.com)


	3. Call Me... Version II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-rated chapter!

There really is something gorgeous in the way Tanaka’s jacket hangs around Hinata’s smaller frame. Tanaka loves the way it slips off Hinata’s shoulders to pool around his elbows, folds clinging to the small of his back, all while Tanaka tonguefucks Hinata’s mouth to get him moaning and grinding in his lap. 

He’d asked Hinata to keep the jacket on, and only the jacket on, because something about how big it is on Hinata reminds him that it’s definitely  _his_ jacket on  _his_  cute little lovely amazing boyfriend.

Tanaka wants more, though, so he gently pushes Hinata to lay back on the bed.

“Ryuu,” Hinata laughs breathlessly, “it’s too warm for this thing!”

Tanaka smiles at that but urges, “Keep it on just a little longer, okay?” And Tanaka’s probably too satisfied with how Hinata’s laying there panting and trusting, hands curled loosely up by his head and the jacket doing nothing to cover his chest’s rapid rise and fall. “Just for me?”

A flush now spreads all the way down Hinata’s rosy skin from his cheeks to where his cock is starting to spill precome. “Anything for you, Senpai,” Hinata says. And the way he says it, it’s almost like a joke, except for how his voice got sort of light and airy right at the end there, right at the word—

“Senpai?” Hinata asks, and yes, definitely, there’s a bit of a whine in it like begging and submission and it isn’t some silly suffix, like this.

 _Fuck_ , Tanaka thinks with a grin. He moves right between Hinata’s legs, trembling thighs on either side of his head, before sweeping his tongue up Hinata’s cock.

The way Hinata jerks with a pleasured gasp is adorable, and Tanaka presses a kiss to the dusky pink head with wet lips. He continues to swirl his tongue around the head, concentrating on getting Hinata entirely too warm with licks and sucks and the smooth, dripping slide of his mouth. Meanwhile, he somehow manages to grab the lube tossed on the bed earlier and spread some onto his fingers.

“A-ah…” Hinata moans, arching against the sheets.

Tanaka pauses to take in the way his underclassman is looking at him, like he’s some sort of god. “You like this, Shouyou?” As he waits for a response, Tanaka brings one hand up to grasp Hinata’s length while his lips place soft, teasing kisses along the side of it.

“Y-Yes, Ryuu, oh my god,” Hinata keens and shivers. Swiveling his hips closer to Tanaka’s face, Hinata almost sighs, “I need more…”

Tanaka hums. “Why don’t you ask your senpai like a good little kouhai, hm?”

Confused out of his pleasured haze, Hinata stares at Tanaka with his head tilted. Then, he jolts as Tanaka presses a lubed finger right to his entrance.

“I said,” Tanaka purrs, circling the finger leisurely on Hinata’s skin, “ask me as my kouhai for what you want.”

Hinata gasps as the digit eases and presses back and forth, still not entering but promising. “I… I want…” Hinata swallows, squirming on the bed under Tanaka’s grin. He averts his eyes as he almost shyly says, “I want to be touched more… S-sen…” Hinata glances back up at Tanaka, flustered. “…Senpai. Please.”

“Mmm,” Tanaka closes his eyes at the sound of the words. Finally pushing his finger into Hinata, Tanaka moves forward so he can press his open-mouthed kisses across Hinata’s collar bones. “Come on, Shouyou, tell me how it feels.”

“Nn…” Hinata shudders, but soon enough gets used to the in-and-out pumping of Tanaka’s hand. “A-ah-amazing… Ah!” Hinata gasps as Tanaka rubs slowly, pointedly against the sensitive bundle of his prostate.

“‘Amazing,’ what?” Tanaka teases, completely withdrawing and leaving Hinata looking up at him dazedly.

Hinata wails. “Amazing, Senpai! P-please don’t stop!” As Hinata begs, he spreads his legs wider, before seeming to realize his actions and become embarrassed.

This is exactly what Tanaka loves, though, and he wants even more. He starts to press two slick fingers into Hinata and prompts, “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Senpai!” Hinata stretches his muscles sinuously in repsonse to the sliding of Tanaka’s fingers inside him.

Tanaka smiles, lips brushing hot skin, and alternates sucking red marks up with his murmurs. “I bet you do. Want me to give you even more?”

“Please!” Hinata gasps as the fingers scissor, feeling his entrance widening to the width of those digits. “I’m so close, Senpai! You make me feel so good!”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Shouyou.” Tanaka presses another kiss to Hinata’s chest. “Senpai’s got you.” Closely following his words, Tanaka pumps three fingers into his boyfriend,  Hinata all but melting into the sheets.

“S-senpai, so good, I’m so…” Hinata breaks off in a moan as Tanaka sucks particularly hard against his neck. “A-ah! Senpai!”

Tanaka revels in this moment: he has Hinata writhing beneath him, just from the twitches of his hand, and Hinata’s panting and moaning desperately for him and him alone, a sweet underclassman singing for his senior. The breathless cries intensify as Tanaka switches to teasing mercilessly against Hinata’s prostate, moving faster and harder with each gasp of “ _Senpai, senpai, senpai, senpai…_ “

Hinata’s blush is pink and feverish by the time he comes. As he calms down from his panting, eyes still foggy with bliss and heat, he’s taken off guard by the ridiculously smug look on Tanaka’s face.

“Hey Shouyou,” Tanaka lilts, sing-song. He flutters his fingers lightly where they’re still inside, earning a tiny moan. “You got my jacket pretty messy… I think you owe Senpai a favor, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say [hi!](http://chromotps.tumblr.com)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	4. I'll Be Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-rated chapter! It’s inspired by [this one iwaoi comic](http://fantakoi.tumblr.com/post/96747721409/iwaoi-week-day-5-reincarnation-return-and). The theme is reincarnation, so: warnings for illness and death, though both are treated pretty vaguely/briefly.
> 
> also, edited slightly from when I posted it on tumblr

Tanaka Ryuunosuke is 15 years old. It’s his first year living in this neighborhood near the river, and he has just learned that the family across the street has a son around his age.

The boy, much shorter than him, has pretty bright red hair that he can’t look away from. 

* * *

Tanaka Ryuunosuke is 22 years old. His boyfriend of 7 years is very weak now, and they both know it won’t be long. Still, Shouyou smiles at him with that same entrancing glow, and his eyes crinkle in laughter as Tanaka jokes about the two of them busting out of the hospital. 

“Really, we could race out of here,” Tanaka wheezes. His thumb slides over Hinata’s knuckles gently. 

Hinata tips his grinning face up toward the ceiling, eyes closed. “Only if you’re not that far behind. I don’t want to be out there alone for too long.”

“Of course,” Tanaka says. “Of course."

There's a longer pause, then he adds, “But you're better in the wheelchair, so my money’s on you, Little Guy."

It gets one more laugh from Hinata.

* * *

Tanaka Ryuunosuke is 15 years old. It’s his first year at Karasuno High School, and he’s decided to go with his seniors as they scout out players at the local middle school tournament. They didn’t particularly need him to go along; it’s not like he’s the captain or vice-captain.

He just had a feeling, he supposes, that he should be at that gym, on that day.

It’s as he’s staring over a railing at these small, energy-filled kids on the court, that he experiences a strange fluttering all throughout his body. It’s like the air has been swept from his lungs, like his heart is beating triplets on what should be single beats. The feeling hit right when his eyes landed on one player specifically... He tries to figure out what’s so special about that little redhead in the soft green jersey. 

Tanaka can’t quite pin down the emotion he gets from watching that short player. Throughout the match, though, he never takes his gaze off him, so Tanaka figures the passionate way he plays must be what’s so engaging. 

His seniors, almost ready to move on to a different match, comment on an impressive player from the victorious team. Were they not just as struck by the shorty? Tanaka says the first thing that comes to mind, thoughts still on the court below even as he lifts his eyes away from it:

_“My money’s on that little guy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too bittersweet! If you need some fluff, I've got some other tanahina fics on this account that are pretty sweet if I do say so myself


End file.
